The present application relates to a system of welding material into a shape of a barrel having a geometric profile of a cylinder or tube. More particularly, this application relates to a system and a device for the orientation and longitudinal movement of sheet metal in relation to a welding apparatus for the joining of longitudinal edges of the sheet metal to create generally rounded metal bodies. However, it is to be appreciated that the described technique is also amenable to other applications such as creating various predetermined geometric profile shapes.
In one instance, barrels or drums are utilized in many industries and are required to maintain a leak tight seal to transport and store various fluid materials therein. Known methods and systems for the construction of barrels include the contortion and welding of thin wall metal material into a cylindrical or tubular orientation and subsequently providing end caps at opposing ends. Notably, barrels are not limited to generally cylindrical shaped geometric profiles. To form the outer walls of the barrel, longitudinal edges of the thin wall sheet or sheet metal are introduced into a welding apparatus such that the longitudinal edges are contorted to abut one another while the remaining sheet material is oriented into a rounded orientation. The longitudinal edges of the sheet metal are positioned in close proximity with respect to each other, are abutted and/or overlapped to create a seam. An electrical potential is applied to the seam by a welding assembly to cause welding between the longitudinal edges.
Those skilled in the art have attempted various methods including introducing the longitudinal edges of the formed sheet metal into a Z-shaped frame such as a Z-bar. The sheet metal is translated through the frame while being supported by a plurality of rollers. The longitudinal edges are abutted and a welding apparatus welds the longitudinal edges creating a solid phase bond.
However, known systems are subject to the rebounding, vibratory or “springy” nature of sheet metal. The translation and support of the longitudinal edges can cause “oil canning” or unwanted bending of the sheet material within the frame of the assembly. Additionally, it is a challenge to abut, align and/or overlap the longitudinal edges of the sheet material with accuracy while the sheet material is translating through the frame.